


帷幕之下

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 演员AU, （大概）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 托尔芬和库努特在Anime Trending颁奖现场
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 3





	帷幕之下

**Author's Note:**

> 根据[这张图](https://anitrendz.net/news/2020/02/23/vinland-saga-conquers-the-anime-of-the-year-title-in-the-6th-anime-trending-awards/)而写

托尔芬手指勾进领结里，别扭地扯了扯它，好像那是一块勒紧他呼吸的东西。它因他野蛮的动作而散开，松松垮垮地维持一个结。

这还是库努特提醒他的。托尔芬当即反驳“不关你事”，继而独自摆弄起那挂在他脖子上的布片，试图把它打回原来的形状。造化弄人，他可以徒手撕裂这块碍事的织物，却无法把它打成一个漂亮的形状。漂亮也是他们认为，托尔芬不觉得这有什么好漂亮的。

“让我来吧？你下巴的粉都蹭掉了。”

坐在旁边待机的库努特提议。托尔芬沉默地妥协，等着对方捡起自己的领带。那双手与他自己布满细碎疤痕和惯用武器而磨出老茧的手不同，至多有个笔茧，精致得像一双公主的手，而骨节又明显属于男性。修长的手指灵巧地翻飞着，转眼间打好一个几乎和造型师为他打的一样精致的结。

“谢谢。”他不自在地说。

“化妆间在那边，离开幕还有些时间。”他的伙伴交代道。“或者，只是简单的补妆的话，你也可以请我解决。”

托尔芬挣扎了三秒钟，考虑到由于毛手毛脚给工作人员平添麻烦是件丢人的事情。阿谢拉特在离开前曾嘱咐他安分点，只要撑完这个流程即可。托尔芬虽然为留在盛大的场合感到不舒服，但也只抱怨了两句，然后就跟在这家伙旁边。接近但鲜少交流，与他过去几个月来持续的任务没什么区别。

他眯上眼睛，感到小刷子在皮肤上蹭来蹭去，像一根多余的狗尾巴草。

“你冒痘了呢。”库努特的声音从上方传来，“迟来的青春期？”

“闭嘴，我的青春期一直没结束。”托尔芬脑袋向后仰去。

“好啦好啦，再坚持一下。”

托尔芬暂时地闭嘴了，并未被这个人的话术所驯服。在他母亲会做的所有事情里（包括病弱和靠在床上休息），托尔芬怀疑对方还有什么是不会的，说会他会补自己的衣服他都相信。

他发现自己不小心把心声说出来了，因为对方在盖上小刷子后微微颔首，波澜不惊地接过话茬，“唔，你掉的是哪个纽扣？”

“……不，没什么。”

托尔芬站起来拍了拍膝盖，全身镜里的人让他感到陌生。脸是托尔芬的：因为各种说不上名字的粉末被拍到脸上，有气色很多，风吹日晒的痕迹也被覆盖过去，头发打理得格外干净，呈现出久违的柔顺。精致得就像别人家的孩子。

他们给他发了一套气派的西服。黑色在托尔芬，乃至他们同行的所有人身上都是不常见的色彩，裁剪过的线条紧密地贴合他的肩背，活动起来束手束脚的。为什么不是和毛皮斗篷，那个虽然破，但更加温暖。托尔芬活动着手臂，仍然无所适从，怀念他那套曾属于别人的、每逢几个周六才会清洗的宽松衣服。

“看起来不像我。”他嘟囔着。

“是的呢。”库努特陈述道，右手托腮，观察他像观察一只鸟类。他比托尔芬早很多就打理好了，显然十分融入这种场合。他摆在哪里都像有一束聚光灯自头顶打下。

“我就是见国王，也没有如此盛装打扮。”托尔芬对着镜子嘟起嘴。

“我给你发过新衣服的，就闲置在那儿呢。”

托尔芬从鼻子里哼出一口气，重新靠上墙边。

“你坐吧，今天这不是任务。”

“都一样。”

“你可是主角呢，”库努特眨眨眼睛，试图向他解释，“今天的你不需要跟着任何人。”

那又如何，他别过头去小声嘀咕。

“今天你是主角，意味着你的一举一动都在闪光灯下，一切你来做主。今天的你不是任何人的附庸，不必听从我的指挥。阿谢拉特也不在，”托尔芬插嘴了一句我本来就不听，并在对方提及阿谢拉特的时候咬牙了片刻，“他有留下任何指示吗？”

“没有。”托尔芬恨恨地说，一手抓上领子好让自己松口气，阿谢拉特走前拍了拍他的肩，“他只叫我好好干。”

“你的领结又开啦。”

库努特无奈地耸了耸肩，面对这样一个不服教化的家伙。

“你说我今天是主角，那我可以做我想做的事情啰？”

托尔芬打断这个话题，眼角瞅见角落里的备用服装，那是曾经为宴会准备的，维京人的民族服饰。

*

帷幕在他身后，色彩比夜晚更深沉。托尔芬感到全场屏住了呼吸，一种紧张的气氛，只是与战斗无关。他们走到中央站定，然后灯光倏地亮起。金与银的光粒弥漫在他的四周，托尔芬不知道阿谢拉特所讲述的，海那边的乐园是否就是这样子的。

今天托尔芬不是最光彩夺目的那一个，但在能让自己放松下来的状态之中。

此起彼伏的闪光中，他看到父亲，母亲和姐姐也在，温柔地注视着他。托尔芬感到自己向镜头笑了，只是想象不出笑成了什么样子。阿谢拉特在不远处的观众席里，似乎占据了一个显赫的位置。他挑着眉毛，远远地对舞台挤出一个微笑。

托尔芬不知该把手放哪儿，奖杯被他下意识地往自己的方向掖了掖。在他的旁边，库努特举起奖杯，对着麦克风大声说——

*

“我们先去哪儿？”表伦握着方向盘，兴致盎然地提起。车子刚刚驶出欢呼的人群。阿谢拉特在后排哼着小曲，和库努特商量着后续的行程：

“托尔芬，你怎么安排？”

“父亲和母亲允许我庆祝一个晚上。”托尔芬让自己靠上座椅，如释重负于脑袋终于能够放空，昏昏欲睡的时点还未到临。奖杯在怀里碍事，于是他把它举过头顶，头也不回地向后排扔去，阿谢拉特发出被砸中的声音。


End file.
